sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Winner in You
| label = MCA | producer = Patti LaBelle (executive), Richard Perry (tracks 1, 5, 6 & 8), Burt Bacharach & Carole Bayer-Sager (tracks 2 & 9), Howie Rice (tracks 3 & 6), Budd Ellison (tracks 3, 4 & 6), Nick Johnson (track 7), Nickolas Ashford & Valerie Simpson (track 10) | prev_title = Patti | prev_year = 1985 | next_title = Be Yourself | next_year = 1989 | misc = }} Winner in You is the eighth studio album by American R&B singer Patti LaBelle, released April 28, 1986, on MCA Records. Recording sessions took place during 1985–1986. Production was handled by several record producers, including Burt Bacharach, Carole Bayer Sager, and Nickolas Ashford, among others. The album peaked at number one on the US ''Billboard'' 200 chart, as well as producing the US number-one hit single "On My Own". It was LaBelle's only album to chart outside of the United States, charting in the Netherlands, New Zealand, Sweden, and the United Kingdom. Upon its release, Winner in You received moderate reviews from music critics. The album has been certified platinum by the Recording Industry Association of America (RIAA). The album has gone to sell over 8 million copies worldwide, making it LaBelle's best-selling album to date. Release and promotion Singles The first single to be released off of Winner in You was "On My Own", featuring Michael McDonald. It peaked at number one on the ''Billboard'' Hot 100 as well as the Billboard Hot R&B Songs and Adult Contemporary Songs. It also charted internationally, peaking at number two in the UK Singles Chart, number one on the Canadian Singles Chart, number one in the Dutch Singles Chart, number four in the New Zealand Singles Chart, number fifteen in the Swedish Singles Chart, and number twenty on the Austrian Singles Chart. The second single to be released was "Oh, People". It peaked at number twenty-nine on the Billboard Hot 100 and number seven on the Billboard Hot R&B/Hip-Hop Songs. It was the second single to chart internationally, peaking at thirty-one on the Dutch Singles Chart, and number thirty-six on the New Zealand Singles Chart. The third single to be released was "Kiss Away the Pain". It was not as successful as the two prior singles, only reaching number thirteen on the Billboard Hot R&B/Hip-Hop Songs. The final single to be released was "Something Special (Is Gonna Happen Tonight)," reaching number fifty on the Billboard Hot R&B/Hip-Hop Singles. Winner in You Tour From 1986 to 1987, LaBelle toured Europe to promote her album. Soundtracks "Something Special (Is Gonna Happen Tonight)" played twice in Sweet Liberty and over the opening credits of Outrageous Fortune. Reception Commercial performance The album peaked at number one on the US ''Billboard'' 200. The album also entered at number thirty-one on Billboard R&B/Hip-Hop Albums. It spent 29 weeks on the Billboard 200 and spent 33 weeks on the R&B/Hip-Hop Albums. |work=Billboard|publisher=Prometheus Global Media|accessdate=July 1, 2011}} On June 27, 1986, Winner in You was certified Platinum by the Recording Industry Association of America (RIAA), for shipments of one million copies in the US. Winner in You attained respectable international charting. In the Netherlands, it entered at number twenty-eight on the Mega Album Top 100. In New Zealand, it entered at number ten on the Top 40 Albums. In Sweden, it entered at number seventeen on the Albums Top 60. In the United Kingdom, it entered at number thirty-four and peaked at number 30 on the UK Albums Chart. Critical response | rev2 = Robert Christgau | rev2Score = B | rev3 = Rolling Stone | rev3Score= (mixed) }} Winner in You received average reviews from critics. Ron Wynn on Allmusic gave the album three out of five stars. Wynn claims this is the album that made LaBelle's solo career. He enjoys the songs "Oh, People" and "Kiss Away the Pain", which he believed needed to chart higher on the Billboard Top 40. Robert Christgau gave the album a B, praising the duet with Michael McDonald as well as LaBelle's singing abilities. Christgau also compliments her and her family's songwriting abilities. He believes this is how LaBelle became a multi-platinum solo artist. Christgau did not like the earlier part of the album, claiming she "doesn't start out with such surefire goods". Overall, he says the "beats and tunes kick in till you could care less what organ she's singing through." Kim Farber of Billboard gave the album a mixed review, claiming it to be inconsistent. He believes album was not a "hands-down winner so many anticipated," saying how none of the fast tracks have a "jump." Ferber, although, praises her singing ability and says that is the only thing that saved the album. He said the ballads were well written, and enjoyed "On My Own", saying the song is "something real" and likes the song "Oh, People" even more. Track listing Personnel and ProductionProduction, Personnel and Studio Information at discogs * Executive Producer: Patti La Belle * Tracks 1, 5 & 8 produced by Richard Perry; Co-production on track 1 by Andy Goldmark and Bruce Roberts; Associate producer on track 5: Bill LaBounty; Co-production on track 8 by Richard Page and Steve George. Recorded by Michael Brooks, with assistance by Glen Holgiun, Julie Last, John Boghosian, Thom Panunzio and Kraig Miller. Tracks 1 and 5 mixed by Bill Schnee; Track 8 mixed by Don Smith. ** Paul Fox, Robbie Buchanan, Bill LaBounty: drum programming and synthesizers; Howie Rice: synthesizers, drum fills; Steve George: synthesizers; Andy Goldmark: acoustic piano; Paul Jackson, Jr., Charles Fearing, Michael Landau: guitars; Nathan East: bass; Terral Santiel: percussion; The Sweeties, Patti LaBelle: backing vocals. * Tracks 2 & 9 produced by Burt Bacharach and Carole Bayer-Sager. Recorded and mixed by Joel Moss and Mick Guzauski. ** Carlos Vega, John Robinson: drums, percussion; Neil Stubenhaus, Freddie Washington: bass; Dann Huff: guitars; David Foster, Peter Wolf, Greg Phillinganes, Randy Kerber: synthesizers; Burt Bacharach: acoustic piano. * Track 6 produced by Richard Perry and Howie Rice. Recorded by John Arrias; Assisted by John Boghosian, Norman Whitfield Jr., Glen Holgiun and Kraig Miller. Mixed by Norman Whitfield Jr. ** Howie Rice: guitars, keyboards, synthesizers, drum programming; Paulinho da Costa: percussion * Track 3 produced by Howie Rice and Budd Ellison. Recorded by Brin Swimmer; Assisted by Glen Kurtz. Mixed by Louil Silas, Jr.. ** Howie Rice: guitars, keyboards; Le Quient Jobe: bass; Teral Santiel, James Gadson: percussion. * Track 4 produced by Budd Ellison and Ron Kersey. Recorded by Brin Swimmer; Assisted by Dennis Stefani and Glen Kurtz. Mixed by Taavi Mote. ** James Gadson: drums; Freddie Washington: bass; David T. Walker, Leo Nocentelli: guitars; Ron Kersey: synthesizers, grand piano; Will Bryant: synthesizers; George Howard: saxophone. * Track 7 produced by Nick Johnson and Budd Ellison. Recorded by Brin Swimmer and Robert Biles. Mixed by Robert Biles. ** Nick Johnson: synthesizers, acoustic piano; William Bryant: synthesizers; Leo Nocentelli, David T. Walker: guitars; Freddie Washington: bass; James Gadson: drums; Nate Neblett: Simmons drums; David I.: saxophone * Track 10 produced by Nickolas Ashford and Valerie Simpson for Hopsack & Silk Productions, Inc. Recorded by Tim Cox; Mixed by Michael Hutchinson. ** Chris Parker: drums, percussion; Joseph Joubert: keyboards. Recording Studios * Tracks 1, 5, 6 & 8 recorded at Studio 55. * Track 2 recorded at Conway Recording, Lion Share Recording and Bill Schnee Studios. * Track 3 recorded at Baby O' Recorders. * Track 4 recorded at Baby O' Recorders and Westlake Audio. * Track 7 recorded at Baby O' Recorders and Sound Castle Studios * Track 9 recorded at One on One Studios, Lion Share Recording and Conway Studios. * Track 10 recorded at 39th Street Studios. Charts and certifications Chart positions Certifications References Category:Patti LaBelle albums Category:1986 albums Category:Albums produced by Ashford & Simpson Category:Albums produced by Burt Bacharach Category:Albums produced by Richard Perry Category:MCA Records albums